Harry Potter and the Pieces of the Family
by A.R. Templar
Summary: After the reading of Sirius' Will, Harry is permitted to live at Grimmauld Place with Lupin and Tonks for the summer. Join Harry as he makes his way through the summer and his 6th year. Semi-Cannon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay gazing at the ceiling from his bed. His night's sleep having been plagued by the reoccurring vision of his godfather falling to his death through the veil, he felt tired and sore despite having just awoken. He had been with the Dursley's just a over a fortnight and already he was wishing that his friends would contact him. His aunt, uncle, and cousin had left him alone for the most part; his only chores were lawn care and dishes, which he gladly did simply to keep him occupied, but it also meant that he was utterly alone except for his owl, Hedwig. Harry turned his head towards the window where a tapping noise had caught his attention. Arising and walking to the window he granted entrance to a tawny owl which he did not recognize. The owl extended its leg to him where it had a letter tied. He untied the letter and the bird quickly exited through the window. Looking at the seal on the he recognized the Hogwarts seal. Breaking it open, Harry withdrew two pieces of parchment. The first reading:

Mr. Potter,

Attached you will find the scores from your Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams. Please use this information to asses which courses you will be eligible to take at the N.E.W.T. Level, then please send the list of classes in which you wish to enroll to your Head of House by the 1st of July.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Turning to the next page, Harry saw his grades.

Harry James Potter O.W.L. Scores.

Transfiguration: E

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: E

Herbology: E

Astronomy: A

Divination: P

History of Magic: D

Please use the information found above to discern which courses for which you will be eligible to attend at the N.E.W.T. Level.

Harry smiled down at his scores. He had known he got an Outstanding on his Defense O.W.L. And expected to Exceed Expectations in most of his others, although Potions surprised him. He was glad that Snape didn't grade the exams; Harry was certain that he would have given him a Troll just for spite. Folding the letter he began to search for a pen and paper to respond to McGonagall when a second owl flew through his still open window. Harry stepped back startled by the newcomer; a black owl with an official looking collar around its neck. Harry took the offered letter from the owl who immediately flew off. Turning the letter over, Harry saw the seal belonging to Gringotts Bank. Confused, Harry opened the letter. What did the goblin run wizarding bank want from him; had someone broken in and stolen all of his money? Surely the ministry would have sent an Auror to inform him if they had right? "Don't be stupid, Harry," he told himself, "Gringotts is the most secure place in Britain next to Hogwarts." Opening the letter, he read what must be a Goblin's writing:

Mr. Potter,

Your presence is required at the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black on Tuesday, June 25th 1996 Anno Domini,10:30 Ante Meridiem, at Gringotts Bank Diagon Alley, London.

Signed,

Granglock

Overseer of the Affairs of Inheritance.

Harry felt the tears welling up in his eyes and the returning pit in his stomach. This was just another painful reminder that Sirius was truly dead, never going to hug Harry, never going to give him advice, listen to him vent, or tell him stories about his family. Harry fell onto his bed as his grief boiled up once again. After a few minutes he recovered. What was he going to do? The twenty-fifth was tomorrow; how was he going to get to Gringotts? Certainly Uncle Vernon would not be willing to drive him to London just so he could attend the reading, plus he definitely didn't want to have to tell them that his Godfather, with whom he had just been reunited, was dead. Maybe he could ask Mr. Weasely to come pick him up and apparate him to Gringotts-no, he didn't want to bother the Weaselys for something like this. There was always the Knight Bus but that was definitely not a method of transportation Harry particularly enjoyed. Sitting on his bed racking his brain for a way to get to Diagon Alley. He decided that he would break into the cupboard that night and get his wand, broom, and invisibility cloak and fly there, that way he could get where he needed without troubling anyone else, plus it would be great to fly again.

That night Harry sat in his room waiting for the Dursleys to go to sleep, it was only half past seven so he still had at least another two hours before Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made their way to bed, and even more until Dudley came home from wherever he was tonight. He started to dose off when, for the third time that day, an unfamiliar owl flew to his windowsill. It began tapping on the glass forcing Harry to get up and let it in. The owl held its leg for Harry to remove. Once he had the letter in his hands, the owl started pecking him for a treat. Harry rolled his eyes but dug into his supply of treats for Hedwig to acquiesce its request. Once it was fed, the owl left not waiting for a reply. Harry opened the letter and read the simple message.

 _Harry,_

 _Be ready at exactly half-nine tomorrow morning._

 _R.J. Lupin_

Harry re-read the letter. There wasn't any way to interpret that message other than that someone-possibly Lupin-would be there to take him to the reading of the will.

The morning dawned and Harry's alarm was beeping. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his glasses and turning the clock off. He showered, dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to get breakfast for himself before Lupin arrived by a quarter till nine. Uncle Vernon gave him a glare, "What are you on about, Boy?"

"Oh, nothing, just a friend who's going to meet me in about half an hour." Harry couldn't help himself, despite the somber occasion, he was excited to get out of the Dursleys and back into the wizarding world, with a friend for the first time all summer.

"And just where do you expect to meet this _friend_?"

"Here."

"Oh no you're not! None of your fellow freaks are going to set foot in my house again!"

"Sorry, but it's a little late for me to tell him he can't come here."

"Don't play smug with me, whoever he is is not welcome in my house!"

"Don't worry we won't be staying."

"That's damn well right, if I so much as-"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Harry said. Opening the door Harry saw his old Defense professor standing on the door standing on the porch looking haggard and worn with his greying hair and scarred face. He wore a blue oxford shirt, tie, brown trousers, and the same old tweed jacket with elbow patches Harry had seen him wear so many times before.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Remus."

"A bit too trusting, Harry." Lupin's voice full of caution.

"Oh right, uh-what is the password to clear the map?"

Lupin's eyes smiled slightly as he responded, "Mischief managed."

Harry stepped aside and Lupin entered the house looking around. "Do you have your dad's cloak?"

"Err, it's in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Go and grab it. We'll apparate there in ten minutes. I want you to wear it until we get inside the room in which the Will will be read. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir, but the door's locked."

"Where is your uncle?"

"In the kitchen."

"I'd like to speak to him briefly, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

"No freak is welcome in my house, now get out!" Uncle Vernon bellowed coming around the corner and facing Lupin.

"Mister Dursley, I'd like to inform you of just a few things before we depart." Lupin said, Uncle Vernon's insult glancing off his calm demeanor without causing so much as a breath from the werewolf.

"I don't want to hear any of it."

"First that we are grateful for your continued caring for Harry." Lupin continued as if he hadn't heard him, "second that no one fully knows what will come from this reading so that part of Harry's future is still uncertain, however, he will still need to live here until his seventeenth birthday. Thirdly, and this is a matter about which I am most concerned, we need you to unlock the cupboard under the stairs so that Harry might retrieve some of his belongings."

"No. That stuff stays where it is until he returns to that cursed school of his. I don't want him able to access it and threaten me or my family!"

"I can assure you that Harry will not threaten you nor your family, but it is imperative that we retrieve what we need now please."

"No."

"Very well, I had hoped to respect your sensitivities and refrain from doing this, but I will do it myself." Lupin said turning down the hall to the stairs. "Alohomora." he said with a wave of his hand, without drawing his wand. He opened the cupboard and withdrew Harry's trunk. He found the invisibility cloak then Harry's wand and gave him both before returning the trunk beneath the stairs. Glancing down at his watch, Lupin said, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Dursley. Harry, we must be off. Put on the cloak and grab my arm."

Harry did as he was told and followed Lupin out of the door. He kept a hold of Lupin's arm as the thin man walked around to an alley where he reached over and grabbed where Harry's shoulder should be. "Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes." His disembodied voice came from beside the older man.

"Good."

With that Harry felt and as if he was being sucked through a tube and spun around. They landed just outside of the Leaky Caldron. "You may let go, but stay covered and close." Lupin said as he walked through the door of the inn and proceeded into Diagon Alley. They walked quickly, Lupin taking every precaution to avoid anyone accidentally brushing against Harry. Harry noticed an old woman walking across the street from them stumble and nearly fall and almost ran over to see if she was alright, but she was already being helped by a passerby. Once they reached Gringotts Lupin walked to the Goblin behind the desk. "I'm here for the reading of the Will of Sirius Black."

"Mr. Lupin, of course. Right this way." The goblin led them to a small room off to the side with a polished desk, and multiple chairs. "Granglock will be hear shortly once the other beneficiaries have arrived." The goblin said closing the door as he exited.

"You can take the cloak off now, Harry." Lupin said.

Harry appeared beside him, "Did you think we were being followed?"

"I suspect that we might have been. Professor Dumbledore feared that the Death Eaters might try something and thought it would be safest if you were read the Will separately and at your home. I agree it would have been safer, but I feel it is best that you be here for this in person. The Order spent yesterday arranging your security." He smiled and added, "you may have noticed Tonks outside keeping watch."

"The old woman?" He asked, Lupin nodded, "Thanks. I want to be here."

"I know."

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore entered lead by a different goblin than that which lead Harry and Lupin. They both stood as the aged wizard walked towards them.

"Harry, I am glad that you are here safely."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I take it there were no issues, Remus?"

"None, sir, I believe our precautions have paid off."

"Excellent. Granglock, if you are ready, let us begin."

"Of course." The goblin said from behind the desk. He withdrew a large envelope, broke the seal, withdrew the document and read:

"'I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, doth hereby make this my Last Will and Testament. My Godson, Harry James Potter, I name him Heir and bequeath unto him all of my possessions, including Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the fortune of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'" He put two keys before Harry, one to the Gringotts vault and the other the Grimmauld Place.

"'In the event that Harry Potter is not yet of legal wizarding age, I name my dear friend, Remus John Lupin, as Harry's guardian, and leave him this letter.'" Granglock opened a box and withdrew an envelope and placed it in front of Lupin who's face showed the signs of the struggle within himself to retain his composure.

"'To Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave this silver decorative ashtray bearing the Hogwarts Crest. This is the only object which the Marauders ever managed to nick from his office in our seven years at Hogwarts and it should be returned to him or the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.'" Granglock placed the ashtray before Dumbledore who smiled fondly at the silver decoration. All three of the beneficiaries chuckled at the last entree before the declaration of finality.

"'Manu Propria, Sirius Orion Black.'" Lupin's face was streaked with tears that he had been fighting back throughout the reading. Harry felt empty. This was the end; the last bit of Sirius being handed over.

"My job is done here." The goblin said as he folded the letter. "If you have anything to discuss amongst yourselves, you may do so before you leave if you wish. A bank statement will be owled to you, Mister Potter, concerning your monetary inheritance." With that he left the room.

Lupin wiped his face trying to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, Harry, Albus, I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright, Remus, but I would like to discuss a few things once you're ready."

"Certainly."

"Concerning the House of Grimmauld Place, Harry-"

"I don't want anything to do with it." Harry butt in.

"That, of course, is your decision, however, I would like to request the further use of the house as the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. If you refuse, as is your right, we would be forced to find new holdings as our base of operation."

"You can keep using it. I don't care."

"Thank you. Now the second issue, is that concerning your guardianship."

"What about it? I thought Sirius made it clear the Remus is my guardian."

"Indeed he did, but there is also a matter of your safety. The blood-wards surrounding your aunt and uncle's house are the very best protection anyone can offer you, Harry, and it is imperative that you continue residing there until your seventeenth birthday."

"What‽"

"It is for the best, Harry."

"Excuse me, Albus, but I have a question." Lupin spoke up.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Harry has spent the majority of the last six summers elsewhere than his relatives' house. Most of the summer holidays he has spent with the Weasleys. Last year, he spent part of it at Grimmauld Place, and if I'm correct, he spent the last month of his vacation before his third year at the Leaky Caldron."

"What are you saying, Remus?"

"It appears to me that he has spent minimal time with the muggles while remaining fairly safe. In fact, the only time he was personally attacked during the summer was last year while he was living with them."

Dumbledore gazed over his half-moon spectacles at the younger man. "Do you believe that he will be safe with you, Remus?"

"I do. Especially if he were living at Grimmauld Place. The Fidelius Charm is intact, members of the Order are there frequently if not every day. If he leaves he would still have a guard with him as he does now."

"Harry, what do you say?"

Harry jumped. He had not expected the Headmaster to ask him his preference. Was there any question? True he didn't want to think about Grimmauld Place without Sirius, but if it meant leaving the Dursley's, live in the magical world-

"What I think? You mean about leaving the Dursleys and living with Remus?"

"If you don't want to, it's understandable. You've already said that you don't want anything to do with Grimmauld place, I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to live there." Remus said.

"Are you kidding? I would do anything to leave the Dursleys!"

"You wouldn't be leaving permanently, Harry, you would still need to spend the first part of next summer with your relatives to keep the blood-wards intact." Dumbledore said.

"But I could spend most of it with Remus?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, yes I want to stay with you!"

"There is more, Harry. While it is in Sirius' will that Remus be your legal guardian, I'm afraid that the ministry will not allow it. Firstly, that in the eyes of the ministry, Sirius was not your legal guardian because he was a criminal. Secondly, Remus is a werewolf and unfortunately the ministry has certain laws pertaining to the issue of werewolves' ability to have custody of an underage witch or wizard."

"What does that mean?"

"That as far as legalities are concerned you are still the ward of your aunt and uncle."

"But-"

"But you will still be allowed to stay with me, so long as we don't approach the ministry about it." Lupin added, giving Dumbledore a look that said that would be the case.

Dumbledore nodded in affirmation before adding, "I have one more thing to add. Remus is still expected to fulfill his obligations as a ranking member of the Order of the Phoenix. This involves times when he will not be around Grimmauld Place. His condition also presents occasions that he will be incapacitated."

"I'm sure that there we can find another member of the Order to be around Grimmauld Place when Remus can't." Harry said with an air of certainty.

"Very well. If both of you are adamant, there is little I can do. I think it would be best, Remus, that I take Harry back to his relatives and explain to them the situation. There is also an errand that I need to run with which I require Harry's assistance."

"Harry?" Lupin asked turning to the boy in question.

"Yeah I guess. I need to get my stuff from the Dursleys' anyways. You take the key to Grimmauld Place and get things ready."

"If we're finished, put your cloak over yourself, Harry, and we will return to your relatives." Dumbledore said striding towards the door.

Harry and Dumbledore stood outside of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They had just visited Horace Slughorn to convince him to reclaim his old teaching position at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had been pleased with the results.

"Harry, before I let you go I must tell you that if it becomes clear that you are not safe with this new arrangement, you will be returning to your aunt and uncle's house. I am certain Remus would agree with me on that issue. Your safety is the top priority in this war, we mustn't let anything happen to you."

Harry glared at his headmaster. He was sick and tired of being treated as if he was an exotic animal that could only be let out of his cage on occasions for fear of it being hurt.

"We will be in touch, Harry, until then, be safe." With that the old wizard walked Harry to the door of the house allowed him to enter then disapperated.

Harry walked into the house; still dark and decaying as ever. Instantly he was hit with a wave of sadness and pain knowing that Sirius was not here to greet him. He walked quietly to the kitchen, doing his best not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black, he could only imagine what she would say about him having inherited the House of Black. Entering through the kitchen door he saw Lupin seated at the table with a cup of tea and a book looking quite content.

"Hello, Harry, your things are upstairs, Dumbledore sent them right over. Supper will be in little over an hour. If you're hungry now there are some biscuits in the tin by the sink."

"Thanks. I think I'd like to go lie down a bit."

"Go right ahead. I put your things in...in Sirius' room, but if you'd like to move a different one you're more than welcome. I'm currently in the one I used this past year but I'm more than willing to move if you'd like; it is your house after all."

"No, no need. I'll see what I end up doing."

Harry walked up the stairs and found then door labeled _Sirius_ at the topmost floor _._ He opened the door and stepped into his godfather's childhood room. The walls were covered with posters, many of them of muggle women in bikinis and motorcycles, the large bed and carved headboard with a scarlet quilt thrown over the top. Harry's trunk was in the corner of the room along with Hedwig's cage, the snowy owl hooting madly at his appearance. Harry closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears that came with the memories of this room's previous inhabitant. He threw himself atop of the bed and buried his face in the pillows to muffle his sobs.

As soon as Harry was upstairs, Lupin reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter from Sirius. He was hesitant to read it and needed to all the same. He needed to see the all too perfect script of his best friend one more time, needed to have one last correspondence with the man he had loved as a brother. Slowly, with hands slightly shaking, he opened the letter.

 _Moony,_

 _If you're reading this I guess I finally got what I had coming for me. I'm leaving Harry everything, as you already know, but I want you to take my place as godfather and watch over him. Promise me you'll do a better job than I did and actually be there for him, not that it will be hard being as I spent most of my time as godfather in prison and a fugitive. Teach him, protect him, help him win this damn war that has taken so much from him, be everything he needs._

 _You're the last of his family, Remus, love him for us all. Love him for Prongs, for Lily, and for me; we can love him from afar, but only you can do it up close. Hold him, he's yours now._

 _-Padfoot._

Harry walked down the stairs of Grimmauld place Saturday morning. Once he reached the main level he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Upon entering he saw Lupin standing at the stove frying eggs and talking to a pink haired witch sitting on the counter dangling her feet in the air.

"Tonks!"

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"When did you get here?"

"A little bit ago, I thought I'd check up on you guys and see how you're doin'."

"Oh, fine I guess. I'm glad to be out of the Dursleys' for the summer."

"Oh, I bet, I can't imagine what it must be like living with those muggles. I told you before, they're too clean."

"It's a bit overbearing to say the least."

"Eggs are ready, there's toast on the counter, Harry, if you'll grab it please." Lupin said removing the pan from the stove.

They all sat down at the table that seemed rather empty with only three, and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Actually, Harry, I was telling Remus that I'm pretty sure that my flat is being watched." Tonks said half way through the meal.

"What‽ By whom?"

"I'm not entirely sure; I think the ministry."

"Why?"

"The new Minister, Harry, is trying to show that they are fighting Voldemort, but _he_ wants to be the one who does it, not the Order." Lupin said.

"So, he's spying on members to find out who and where they are?"

"Precisely. They Order of the Phoenix is a secret society for multiple reasons, Harry, the obvious one is so Death Eaters are unaware of our workings and members, but that also applies to the ministry."

"The last thing we need is the Ministry of Magic hindering us any more than they already do, and if Scrimigour has his way we would be shut down entirely." Tonks added.

"That's ridiculous, the Order isn't the problem; Voldemort is, and I doubt that the ministry has even the slightest idea how to stop him."

"Yes, Harry, that is why the Order stays as secret as possible, because we are able to accomplish more without the ministry dictating our every step."

"So, what are you going to do about your flat?" Harry asked turning to Tonks.

"Well I was actually going to ask if I could stay here for a bit."

"Yeah of course. There's plenty of room."

"Thanks, Harry, Remus said it would be fine, but being as you're a big boy now, and the owner of the house, I thought you should have the final say." Tonks said with a wink.

Harry blushed. The way she said, "big boy" as if he was a child was highly embarrassing. He knew she was teasing him, not belittling him, so he didn't get angry but he was immensely grateful that they only other person in the room to hear it was Lupin.

 **Ye Ol' Author's Note: Salutations my dear readers, Rest assured, I have not abandoned you. My long silence has been due to focusing on my original works. This is my first time dealing with a semi-AU so I hope you enjoy it. Please leave you reviews.**

 **-A.R. Templar**


	2. Chapter 2

On Sunday Harry came down stairs to find Lupin looking worse for wears. The scars across his face seemed deeper than normal, bags hung below his eyes which looked tired and haunted.

"Are you all right, Remus?" Harry asked.

Lupin nodded slowly, "Tomorrow's the full moon, Harry."

"Oh!" Harry felt terrible for not realizing that beforehand. He made a mental note to find a calendar with the moon phases marked on it. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you. I'll leave tomorrow morning. Tonks has the day off tomorrow and the next day so she will be here all day in case you need anything."

"Do you still take the potion beforehand?"

"Severus has continued to generously brew me the Wolfsbane potion."

"Then why don't you stay here? It's not like you're a threat if you've taken it."

"Severus is a talented Potions Master, Harry, but the Wolfsbane is extremely difficult to brew, and if anything is not correct in a single portion I will transform into a full-fledged monster and that is something I am not willing to risk with anyone around."

Harry nodded, he knew better than to argue with Lupin on this issue. Tonks came down a few minutes later wearing a pair of short shorts and a hot pink tank top. Lupin quickly excused himself and returned to his bedroom.

Tonks went about the kitchen finding herself breakfast. Harry caught himself staring as she bent over at the waist to retrieve a box of oatmeal, sticking he buttocks out and pulling the muscles in her legs taunt.

"Enjoy what you see, Potter?"

Busted.

"Er..." Harry's brain seemed to be in sloth mode as he tried to find something to say that would be anything less than incriminating.

Tonks stood up and shook her rear before she turned around and walked towards him swaying her hips exaggeratedly. "What would Remus say if he caught you undressing me with your eyes?" She teased causing Harry to blush the color of Griffindor Quiditch robes. Pouring hot water into her bowl of oats Tonks sat down across from Harry smiled saucily at him and began eating her breakfast.

"So tell me: what does the famous Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived, The Chosen One, like in a woman?"

Harry spit his tea back into his mug as she spoke the question. "What?"

"You know, do you like blondes?" She changed her hair to match, "brunettes?" Once again morphing the colour, "redheads?" Harry hitched his breath as her hair turned a sexy shade of scarlet, "Oh yes, definitely redheads." Harry blushed even more, if that was possible.

"What about eyes? Green? Blue? Hazel? Brown?" Her irises changing to match her choice.

"What about rare colours such as violet, grey, or amber? Nope definitely brown." Harry was in a constant flux between ogling at this red haired, brown eyed, goddess before him, and starting holes in the table with a beat red face.

"Freckles or no?"

Harry tried not to answer but his lips moved anatomically, "Freckles."

"Ooo! This is fun. Alright, Harry, now time for the good stuff. Do you like bigger breasts or smaller?"

"Tonks!"

"It's an honest question."

"No, I-" he was cut off as Tonks breasts appeared at least a cup size bigger, straining against the thin fabric of her tank-top. Harry's eyes were bugging out of his head before he jumped from his chair and ran from the kitchen with Tonks' peals of laughter resounding behind him.

Harry spent the day reading in the library while Tonks was at work. He thought he might have heard Lupin cross from his room to the toilet once but other than that the house was quiet. Kreacher hadn't shown his face since they moved in and Harry was content to not have to deal with the elf, not forgiving him for their last encounter, when the house elf had lied and told Harry that Sirius was at the Department of Mysteries. At half past five, Tonks stumbled through the front door awakening Mrs. Black's portrait. Harry put his book down and ran to assist Tonks in silencing the screeching painting.

"MUDBLOOD FILTH, FREAK, DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY'S NAME! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS HOUSE!-"

"I honestly think that there might be some Banshee somewhere along the Black family bloodline." Tonks said as they closed the curtains, "my mum has quite the pair of lungs as well, though she doesn't use them quite as often. Made for some nasty howlers."

"I'd hate to receive a howler from her." Harry said gesturing towards the portrait.

"Well if you don't behave yourself this year, Remus and I might be forced to have my dear great-auntie record a message just for you." Tonks smiled mischievously before walked in front of Harry, swaying her hips exaggeratedly.

"Speaking of Remus, how is he?"

"I don't know, he hasn't shown his face since breakfast."

"Hmm. Do you think he would eat supper if we fixed him some?"

"Again, I don't know. I haven't much practice caring for anyone, much less a werewolf."

"Well this will be a learning experience for both of us." She walked around the kitchen looking for something which she could prepare for supper. "Well, bullocks."

"What is it?"

"There's no food here, just ingredients."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "how about I cook dinner and you go check on Remus and see if he's hungry?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

When Tonks came down again, Harry was flipping over the chicken breasts in the pan.

"Ooo, so you _are_ a breast guy."

"Yeah, they're really good and-wait, Tonks!" Harry spun around flushing having realized what he was saying.

The Auror was leaning against the counter in giggles. Fuming, Harry turned back to the stove and focused on the task at hand and did his best to ignore the sexy, overly flirtatious, metamorphagus.

"So, Harry, since we have all of tomorrow to ourselves, how about we go get you something to wear that isn't either your school robes or hand-me-downs from your cousin?"

"Um, sure, that works."

"Have you ever gone shopping for anything that wasn't school related?"

"No. Well, I guess I went with Aunt Petunia and Dudley to get him stuff on occasion, but not to get things for myself."

"This will be fun then! We'll have to stay to muggle stores, it's too risky taking you out in wizarding stores, but that will give us plenty of money to spend; the exchange rate from galleons to pounds is heavily in our favor."

"Why do you want to go out?"

"Do _you_ want to spend another whole day cooped up in this stuffy old house?"

Harry shook his head.

"That's what I thought, although you've lasted longer than I thought. Apparently, Sirius only lasted two days before he started begging Remus to take him for a walk as a dog."

Harry chuckled, the mental image of a large black dog scratching at the door whining with a leash in its mouth filling his mind. "Do you know if they ever did?"

"Go out on walks? Oh yes, I don't think they ever told anyone but me, but Remus and Sirius would often take walks together through a park or along the Thames."

"I'm glad. I know how much he hated this house."

"Mhm." She agreed as she set the table.

"Does Remus want anything?" He asked as he stirred the vegetables in the pan.

"Nah, said to tell you thanks for the offer, but he really isn't up for it."

"What took you so long up there?"

"I asked him if he thought it would be good to take you out tomorrow."

"What did he say?"

"He's fine with it. Said to avoid Diagon Alley, but that was about it...he really looks terrible."

Harry served up dinner and the two of them sat down to eat. Harry was grateful that Tonks didn't bring the topic of his preferences in girls back up, it was embarrassing enough the first time.

Harry awoke the next morning and walked downstairs. The house was quiet so he assumed that he was the only one awake. He was almost done frying some eggs when Tonks came in from outside having obviously been running and wearing tight fitting, athletic muggle clothing.

"Mmm. Let's eat quickly then I'll change and we can go out and give Remus his space."

"Okay," Harry said, he noticed that he was struggling keeping his eyes off Tonks as she walked around the kitchen. Unfortunately, so did she.

"Ah, you gotta love teenage boys." she teased.

Harry just blushed.

"Seriously, Harry, you need to get used to me being around and teasing you or else you're going to permanently stain you face red."

"Sorry, I'm trying. It's just none of the girls at school dress like you do and other than that my experience of living around women are my Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge, and Mrs. Weasley, and none of them are exactly young."

"Well I refuse to walk around looking like Auntie Walburga just because you don't know how to handle being in close proximity with a woman."

"I can handle it." He defended.

"If you say so." She winked at him "I'm going to change, then we'll head out."

"Okay."

Their shopping trip was uneventful, in that they were not recognized or attacked, but highly active in the way that Tonks had managed to push, pull, heave, drag, maneuver and coercer Harry into what felt like every clothing department store in London. And by the end of the day Harry had paraded in front of Tonks wearing a wide variety of outfits for her to judge if they both fit correctly and suited him style and colour wise.

"Ooo! Try this one on." She said ecstatically handing Harry _another_ button up shirt, this time a deep green.

"Tonks, I have eight of those shirts already, plus as many T-shirts." He said trying to convince her that he now owned more than enough clothing to get him through.

"But this one is so pretty, it would really bring out your eyes."

"So did the black one, and the two grey ones, and the green tie to go with them all."

"Your point being?"

"I think I have enough."

"Oh, you're no fun. It's only half-two, we still have the whole afternoon to spend."

"I don't need or want anything more, Tonks." He insisted.

"Fine, if you're certain that you're done, I guess now it's my turn."

Harry heaved a sigh as they walked through the door of 12 Grimmuald Place and dropped the bags of clothing to the floor instantly. His feet, back, and just about everything else were tired from the day's escapades. Tonks had drug Harry around for another two hours shopping for herself. Harry had no idea what she could possibly do with that many different sets of clothing. He was certain that she wouldn't need to do laundry for at least a year.

"Alright, Harry, I'm about done." Tonks said after purchasing yet another outfit consisting of a punk T-shirt and jeans.

"Finally," he groaned in reply.

"Aw come on now. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy today."

"Eh, it was all monotonous."

"Look at you using fancy words."

"Yeah well, I'm not illiterate, you know."

"Hmm, not according to what Hermione has told me. She said you don't hardly ever pick up your books."

"I do too!" Harry replied indignantly.

"Hey, it's not a big deal. I barely studied at Hogwartz either, too much else to do there."

"Yeah."

"Alright, I think I need to stop one more place." Tonks said excitedly.

"What more could you possibly need, Tonks?" Harry exasperated.

The pink haired witch turned her head with a maniacal grin, "I need some new lingerie."

Harry stuttered and gasped, did she just say that?

Tonks broke out in laughter, "Just teasing, kiddo, but I bet you'd like seeing me try some on."

"Please, Tonks." Harry raised his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I'd even go redhead for it."

The noise the boy made as he buried his face into his hands sounded as if Tonks had finally broken the young teenager. She grabbed his arm, "Alright, let's skip the lingerie this trip and get some food instead."

They left and grabbed takeout pizza to save them the hassle of making dinner when they got back and for that Harry was grateful. When they walked into Grimmauld Place, he was ready to eat something quick, then crawl into bed. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting? Then again, maybe it was just shopping with Tonks; the innuendos drove him bonkers, and he would be lying if he didn't think the outfits she tried on didn't look good on her, but seriously, Harry just knew that his face was permanently blushed.

He ate quickly, and Tonks volunteered to do the dishes and let Harry retreat to his bedroom. Flopping down on the scarlet mattress, Harry looked up at the canopy, the light of the full moon peeking through the drapes shinning on the wall across from him. Full moon. Lupin. He must have already left before they got back from shopping. Harry wished he had remembered and come back in time to see his old professor, and now guardian, off and wish him well. Harry remembered that night when he witnessed the werewolf transformation, how painfully agonizing Lupin's screams were that turned into howls. How Sirius had fought the werewolf off, saving Harry and his friends, but allowing Pettigrew to escape. Pettigrew, the traitorous rat who had sold out his parents and led to their deaths, framed Sirius and left him rotting in Azkaban until he escaped, who performed the ritual to bring Voldemort back. Voldemort, who killed his parents, tried to kill him four times, who deceived him into stupidly running to the Ministry of Magic where Sirius came to save him. Sirius, his godfather, he only knew him for those brief couple of years, but he meant everything to Harry, and he had led his godfather to his death…

Tears streaked Harry's cheeks. He saw Sirius fall through the veil and disappear. His heart was throbbing in agony as he watched his godfather die before his eyes yet again. He felt Lupin's arms holding him as he sobbed and screamed whispering softly in his ear:

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay."

That wasn't Lupin talking, it was Tonks. She held Harry close to her as she rocked the crying teen. Harry hadn't realized his cries had been audible, but Tonks was there comforting him.

Tears stained her own face, and her hair had fallen to a mousy brown as she cried with him,

"It's okay Harry.'"

"It's my fault, I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm sorry, please, please."

"Ssshh. It's not your fault, Harry, it's not your fault." Tonks cooed as she stroked his hair, "it's okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains on the windows stirring Harry from his sleep. Sitting up, he reached for his glasses, but felt a weight on his arm. Looking down, Harry could make out the blurry shape of something canary yellow next to him. Squinting hard, he tried to figure out just what it was when it moved and made a muffled sound. Harry watched the yellow change to bubblegum pink, recognizing Tonks' ability.

"Mornin', 'arry," She said through a yawn.

"G-good morning, Tonks."

"I hope you don't mind me crashing in here last night." The witch said as she sat up off Harry's arm.

Harry reached over a but his glasses on. Once he could see clearly, he looked her in the eye, "um… no, uh, that's swell, anytime, I mean–"

"Don't hurt yourself, kiddo."

"Right," Harry mumbled running his hand through his messy hair, "uh, about last night, uh… thanks. I guess?"

"You're welcome, Harry. Don't worry I won't tell anyone that I saw the macho Harry Potter cry."

Harry blushed, "Thanks."

"How's breakfast sound?"

"Great."

"Well you're not getting it in bed, even if you are the Chosen One."

The last of the porridge was being consumed as Harry and Tonks sat around the kitchen table when they heard the front door open, someone stumble in, and Mrs. Black's screams echo through the house.

"FOUL WRETCH! LEAVE MY HOUSE, HOW DARE YOU DISCRASE THE HOME OF MY FAMILY WITH YOUR FILTH!

Tonks jumped up and ran to the door. After a few minutes the screaming stopped, and Tonks returned to the kitchen.

"Was that Lupin?"

"I suppose so, I didn't actually see him, he was already upstairs."

Harry looked towards the door, "should we check on him?"

"I…I don't think so, he–he knows what he needs in this situation."

"Yeah."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Tonks asked, noticeably changing the subject.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of porridge,

Tonks' face contorted as she pondered, "Oo, I have an idea. Since it's your house now, what do you say if we try to make it into someplace a teenage boy owns, and less haunted mansionish?"

"I'm game, so long as it doesn't involve shopping."

"Well I'm rubbish at the household spells, so we may need to buy somethings, but we'll probably just plan today." She took a drink, "let's start in the parlor. Eat your porridge and we'll get to work."

The day was spent busy with their task. Tonks' list grew to be four pages by the end of the morning, and another two after lunch. She decided early in the morning that she wanted to try and make some alterations that day after all. Harry suggested she try her hand at the drapes, which were as dower and moth eaten as the year before. Tonks figured that changing the shade of the drapes to a more jovial blue would do the trick, although she probably couldn't do anything about the moth holes. When she finished, Harry teased her that they looked like Cinderella's dress rather than royal blue drapes like she had intended. After that she decided to wait on changing anything more herself.

Lupin never stirred once from his room the entire day.

Around two o'clock, Harry felt the need to check in on his guardian and friend, but Tonks talked him into letting him be. A little while later he had to do the same for Tonks, who swore she heard him moving around upstairs. When they finally sat down for a hastily thrown together supper, well after eight that night, the two were both beat.

"I need to go to work tomorrow, Harry," Tonks said as she set her folk on her plate, "Remus should be feeling better by then, right?"

"I…I don't know, he should be fine, I would think."

"If he's not, I guess I could owl in that I'm sick, but I've used a couple of sick-days for Order stuff recently and taking another one so soon might attract attention."

"No, no, I'll be fine. Even if Lupin is still in bed, I'm used to taking care of myself."

"That's just it Harry, we're not supposed to leave you without a guard. If Dumbledore thought that you might be in danger, he'll send you back to the Dursley's in a heartbeat."

"I'm not even leaving the house, Tonks, how much danger could I really be in? Besides, Lupin, will be fine by tomorrow."

The young witch looked at him with a questioning face, "Alright, but I'll be back as soon as I get off duty."

The next morning, Harry walked down into the kitchen to find Lupin reading the paper, drinking tea. He looked worse for wear with fresh cuts visible above his brow and on his hand along with deep bags under his eyes.

"Good morning, Harry," Lupin said softly, with a tired smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" the teen asked as he started towards the cupboards in search of breakfast.

"As good as can be expected," Harry pulled out a box of Kix cereal and the bottle of milk, "I take it Tonks changed the drapes yesterday?"

Harry smiled slyly, "Yeah, but I don't think that was as good an idea as she thought."

"It certainly brightens up the place."

Harry sat down across from Lupin. His messy hair covering his head as he turned his attention to his breakfast. About two bites in he heard a chuckle.

"What is it?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I'm just remembering how cranky your father was before breakfast. It was one of the few times of day that you could count on silence from him."

"Dad wasn't a morning person?"

"Not in the least. Sir-Sirius on the other hand was a ray of sunshine and would try to 'poke the dragon' as he said. This more than once lead to an altercation between the two which somehow caught me in the middle."

Harry grinned. If there was one thing he appreciated about Lupin, it was his willingness to share little intimate details about his parents lives with him. Sirius had told him a little bit, but he mostly shared big adventure stories. Lupin would give him little glimpses into their everyday life that humanized them for him.

"The only person who could make James look like an angel in the mornings was you mum when she was hungover."

"Wait what?" the concept of him mum being hungover from a night of drinking had never crossed his mind.

"Let's just say that after you mum and dad got together, your mum started joining our parties more and quickly learned she didn't handle the mornings after near as well."

"You could get alcohol at Hogwarts?"

" _We_ could get just about anything, Harry," Lupin said with a smirk, "The number of rules we all broke on a daily bases should have given Filch an aneurism," they both laughed, "and no, Harry, I'm not going to tell you how we did it."

"The map."

"The map helped."

A peaceful quiet fell between them as Harry returned his attention to his breakfast and Lupin his paper. Harry's thoughts began to wonder to his parents, how life would have been different if Voldemort had never come after them, had he been raised by them in a loving home. Would he have siblings? Would he even know the Dursleys or would his 'uncles' have been Remus and Sirius, not Vernon? What if he had been taken by Sirius after his parents died? Would Sirius have been the same person had he not spent twelve years in Azkaban?

He looked across at the man at the other end of the table wearing a worn cardigan with greying hair. Would his life have been different had he been a part of Harry's?

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

Lupin looked up from his paper at Harry. "Certainly, Harry, what is it?"

"It's, well... I just have been wondering, a lot actually, why didn't anyone ever contact me before I received my letter from Hogwarts? Sirius, I understand, he had an excuse, but what about you? From everything everyone has told me about my parents, you were as good as an uncle to me. Why didn't you ever try to visit, or at least write letters or something?"

Lupin sighed heavily, "There are multiple reasons why I never saw you until I taught you three years ago, Harry. The first being that Professor Dumbledore placed wards around your uncle's house preventing any magical person from coming in contact with it until you were eleven. I couldn't get within three miles of Number Four Privet Drive if I wanted to, which I did. You need to know, Harry, that as soon as the initial shock had worn off the first thing I did after James and Lily were killed, and Sirius sent to Azkaban, I had tried to get custody of you. I first asked Dumbledore for help, but he simply said it was better that you be with your aunt and uncle, that you were far safer there than you would ever be with me. I trusted Dumbledore, and still do, so I left you be. All I wanted at that point was for you to be safe. I admit, Harry, that at first once I was told I could not see you, I felt as if my last reason to live had been taken from me. I eventually tried to forget about you as best I could, knowing that you were safe helped me not to focus on you. I left the country just a few months after everything happened and only just returned before Dumbledore offered me the Defense position at Hogwarts."

"So, Dumbledore is the reason I couldn't have a family who cared?" Harry asked, anger suddenly building in his voice.

"Believe me, Harry, had Dumbledore thought you would have been safer somewhere else you would have gone there. But please understand, Harry, the most important thing to all of us at the time was that you be safe from any of Voldemort's supporters who were still lingering. Dumbledore was especially concerned that a family such as the Malfoys could pull enough strings and gain custody of "The Boy who Lived." I knew that Petunia and her husband were not the most loving people on the earth, but I had faith, as I believe did Professor Dumbledore, that they would not allow serious harm to befall you."

"Unless you count bullying."

"Harry, as horrific as their actions were, and are, they were nothing compared to what you might have faced if one of Voldemort's Death Eaters got you. I'm not excusing their actions, just saying that security was first priority, unfortunately that meant that you had to endure your family's mistreatment."

Harry scowled, "I can't believe that it is what my parents would have wanted."

"Believe me, Harry, it wasn't. However, you said yourself, Sirius was unable to take you for obvious reasons. I have been trying to find a way to get you out of there since I met you three years ago. This arrangement is literally the first feasible solution I found to get you out of the Dursley's home and I'm grateful that you agreed to it, as did Professor Dumbledore."

Lupin stood up slowly and walked over to Harry. Putting his had on his shoulder he added, "I never said this, but I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you for all those years. The excuses I made are just that, excuses and don't pardon me for negligence. But I hope that I can try and make it up to you, Harry, to you and to James and Lilly. I let you all down when you needed me most."

Harry looked at the older man. Tears streaked his tired, scarred face, "Let me be the uncle I should have been."

Harry stood and hugged him. He felt the sob leave his throat as he cried into his cardigan. He didn't worry about squeezing him too tight, he just held him. This last piece of the family he never knew.

 **Ye Ol' Author's Note: A thousand pardons for the absence and delay in updating this story. I got caught up in life and the writing of my original works which hopefully will be ready for publication in the near future. Hopefully I can be more regular in the future updates. -A.R. Templar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ye Ol' Author's Note: A thousand pardons, dear readers, I realize I did not** **thoroughly proof chapter IV before publishing it last night. This is the edited version of the chapter. 10/Oct/ _AD_ 2018.  
** **-A.R. Templar**

Harry spent the day continuing the work he and Tonks had begun the previous day. He finished up the main floor list before he decided to move upstairs. He realized there were more bedrooms upstairs than he had been in last summer. He had only ever seen the room he shared with Ron, Hermione and Ginny's, Fred and George's, and Sirius's or now His room. Ignoring Lupin's and Tonk's rooms, Harry opened the one other room in which he had yet been.

This must have been the master bedroom. It was easily the largest in the house, with an ancient iron framed bed in the middle of the room. A large mahogany wardrobe stood against the far wall, and dark, velvet drapes covered the window. Across from the bed stood a large bureau with a mirror with an assortment of what must have been expensive silver heirlooms and trinkets. Harry made a note to get rid of everything on the dresser. The giant, iron chandler hanging above the bed would need to go too, along with the curtains, and maybe even the bedding. He didn't care if they were expensive, or antique, they reminded him too much of how Sirius hated this house, everything in it from his mother's portrait, to the mounted house elf heads, to the carpet. If Harry was going to live in this house, all of it was going to go. He decided to check and see if there was anything he could throw away.

The first drawer held nothing but some old mothballs and two inches of dust. The second, third and fourth drawers were the same. Haphazardly he opened the last drawer, expecting to see more of the same and was caught completely unawares. A dementor pushed him away as it sprang from the dresser's confines. Harry hit his head against the bed as he fell, and stars filled his vision. He reached for his wand only to find he had left it on his nightstand. The dementor came closer to him, the room dropping in temperature, his breath visible in the dark room. He heard his mother's screams, her pleads, he heard his father's final moments defending him and his mother, he heard a whisper as Sirius fell through the veil, "Harry."

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry sat up to see Lupin bending over him.

"I'm fine," he straightened his glasses, "I thought I was over doing that."

"We're never 'over' something, Harry. That bogart obviously caught you by surprise, and unarmed."

Lupin handed Harry a piece of chocolate, which he ate without question, "I told you before, your susceptibility to dementors is _not_ a sign of weakness, and you can't expect to be able to withstand even a bogart without a wand."

Harry swallowed his chocolate. Lupin had refuted what he was going to say, and while he respected his old professor's input on the matter, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't true.

"I…I heard Sirius this time."

Lupin looked shaken by this revelation, "I guess that's to be expected," he murmured.

"Remus," Lupin looked down at Harry, "Is there any way for me to learn wandless magic?"

Lupin inhaled deeply, "Possibly. Wandless magic is not something easily performed, Harry, only a few wizards ever learn it."

"You can do it. You did it at the Dursley's and that night on the train in my third year, and—"

"I can only do simpler spells, Harry," Lupin interrupted, "even basic defense spells are more than I can do." The grey-haired wizard rubbed his hand across his face, "I know what you're thinking, Harry, but casting a wandless Patronus Charm is impossible."

"Not a Patronus, but the Riddikulus, or a disarming spell."

"Harry, those may seem like simple spells, but wandless complicates spells exponentially."

Harry stood up irritated at his mentor, "Sirius would have encouraged me to learn it," he mumbled.

Lupin looked as if Harry had just stabbed him with a knife. Harry admitted, it was a low blow, but he wasn't going to take it back. The older man looked at Harry with a mix of hurt and anger and said, " _Sirius,_ couldn't do wandless magic, and he was an animagus. If you think you're more of a wizard then him, then be my guest and learn it yourself."

Harry did not speak with Lupin the rest of the day. He retreated into his bedroom where he stayed sulking through the afternoon. He rationalized that his anger was directed more towards himself than at Lupin. Anger at his inability to withstand the bogart, for not thinking to take his wand with him while moving through the house. He could hear Mad-Eye scolding him, "Constant vigilance, Potter!" He was not sure what he had expected Lupin to say when he brought up wandless magic, did he think Lupin would just offer to teach him wandless magic the same way he had offered to teach the Patronus Charm? He could not understand why his old professor had seemed so adamant against it.

A knock pulled him from his thoughts, "Harry," Tonks said as she poked her head into his room, "Are you alright? Remus said you've been in here all afternoon."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She sat down on the foot of his bed, "He said you two had a row."

"Yeah well—"

"I don't need to know details, Harry, it's not really my place. I just hope you realize that Remus cares about you, probably more than anything else in the world, so whatever he said, his heart's in the right place."

"Thanks, Tonks, I know he cares."

"And for the record, I care too."

Harry smiled at the metamorphagus sitting at his feet. She patted his leg, "There's an Order meeting tonight, I don't know if Molly's bringing the kids or not."

"I take it I'm still not invited to the meeting," Harry stated bitterly.

"Unfortunately, no. Remus did say you'd want to be a part of it, especially since it's technically in your house, but Dumbledore stood by his decision last year."

"That's bullocks and you know it. It _is_ my house, and Dumbledore better well remember that if I wanted to, I could kick the Order out!"

Tonks shook her head with a pained smile, "That's exactly what Sirius said last year after they denied his request to be allowed on missions," she shook her head and changed her hair, which had started to fade to a dull mousy colour at the tips, to a turquoise, "supper won't be till after the meeting."

"Okay."

"See you around, Potter," she said as she closed the door.

Harry flopped back onto his bed and sighed, how was he supposed to be "The Chosen One" if Dumbledore refused to let him be a part of anything? He would have thought that after last year the old wizard would have learned to keep Harry in the know. He heard people start to arrive downstairs, the murmur of their voices making their way up to him; he thought he could go down and greet them, but he ultimately decided he didn't want to deal with the majority of the Order. He partially hoped that Ron would come, but at the same time was content to be left alone. He realized he hadn't written or received a letter from either of his best friends since before he left the Dursley's and he wondered if they even knew he was living at Grimmuald Place. He determined to write to both Ron and Hermione, just to let them know of his change of address, if nothing else. Walking over to the desk in his room, Harry took out a pen and paper and wrote quick letters to his friends. They were brief, even by his standards, but he wasn't sure what else to say. He had taken over possession of Grimmuald Place after the reading of Sirius' Will, moved in with Lupin and Tonks. He wasn't going to talk about his emotional state, or how he was dealing with Sirius' death, or any of that. He just wanted to let his friends know that he wasn't at Dursley's and that if they wanted to visit they were welcome.

Sealing the letters, he took them to Hedwig, petted her feathers a few times, and sent her on her way. Watching the snowy owl fly away into the summer evening sky, he heard commotion down stairs. Voices were raised and carried upward from the kitchen. Harry crept toward his door and tried to listen, the noise grew louder briefly, as the kitchen door opened, then the voices stopped, and footsteps stormed out of the house, the front door slammed shut, and Mrs. Black's screams filled the house. Harry sighed, he ran down the stairs to shut the curtains and curtail the portrait's verbal assault. Lupin met him in the foyer and helped him. Harry was about to ask what happened, when Lupin gave him a look that said, 'we'll talk later.' Harry nodded and was just about to go back upstairs when the kitchen door opened once more, and people began shuffling out. Some of the Order members who Harry recognized but didn't know simply left. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and others said goodnight or shook Harry's hand before exiting. Harry followed Lupin back to the kitchen where Dumbledore, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and a wizard Harry didn't knows stood talking around the table.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said crushing him in an embrace that could only be described as motherly, "had I known you were here, I would have brought Ron and Ginny."

"Next time, I guess."

"Of course, dear. Are things alright for you? I know this house must be lonely, and not to mention all the memories." She scrutinized him at arm's length, "if you ever want, you're always welcome to come stay at the Burrow."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but it's not that bad here. Remus and Tonks have actually been great company and kept me busy."

"Don't sound so surprised, Potter," Tonks spat from the corner, "Remus will agree with me that my company is superb."

Mrs. Weasley ignored Tonks' interruption and patted Harry's shoulders, "I'll just make sure to cook enough for there to be left-overs for you tomorrow, dear."

"Thanks."

Mrs. Weasley got busy cooking supper Tonks offered to help but the redheaded matriarch kindly declined, as usual. Harry wondered over to where the men in the room were discussing something and listened in.

"…and I'm saying he's hiding something, Dumbledore," the wizard Harry didn't know said.

"I'm agree, Albus, I've seen it before he's holding back," Mad-Eye added.

"Come now, Alastor," Mr. Weasley said, "we've already been over the fact that trust is crucial in this war."

"And look where that got us last time! Pettigrew pulled the wool over our eyes so thick that it took us twelve years to figure out we were wrong."

"Severus is not Peter Pettigrew, Alastor," Dumbledore spoke up, "and if we learned anything from the last war it should be that suspecting an innocent person can lead to death. I believe Remus can attest to that better than anyone."

"Professor, I told you before, your trust is what matters to me. If you trust him and so do I, but I believe Hawk and Mad-Eye are right to be watchful."

"He's a double agent, Albus, anytime he's not forthcoming with information we should be suspicious."

"Alastor, I will hear no more of it tonight. I cannot remove your suspicions, but I do ask everyone refrain from voicing them during our general meetings. If you have concerns bring them to me privately," Dumbledore turned towards Harry and smiled, "Harry, pleasure to see you again, as always."

"Thank you, Professor, you as well."

"I was delighted to see you're starting to change the décor in the house. The new color for the drapes in the drawing room is a pleasant change."

"Erm, thanks, I guess? It was Tonks' idea."

"A wonderful one at that. Perhaps someday you can give us all a tour, once you've finished the renovations."

"Um, sure."

"Splendid. Well gentlemen, it is getting late and I'm afraid that this old man is growing weary. Good evening."

"Good evening," they all chorused.

"I might as well be off, too, "Moody growled, "Arthur, Lupin, Davis, Potter," he nodded to each of the men gathered, then exited after Dumbledore, his wooden leg clanking down the hall.

Mr. Weasley greeted Harry warmly then excused himself to go and help his wife with supper, leaving Harry standing with Lupin, and the Wizard he hadn't met. Tonks came up behind him and Lupin, "well that could have gone better," she said.

"What could have?" Harry asked.

"We'll tell you after Molly and Arthur leave, Harry," Lupin said.

"Are you staying for supper, Hawk?" Tonks asked the wizard next to Lupin.

"I'm afraid I need to be leaving soon," he drawled in reply, he turned to Harry and extended his hand, "Hawkshaw Davis."

"Harry," he replied shaking the man's hand.

"I met Hawk in America a few years before I taught at Hogwarts, Harry," Lupin said, "I helped him with a couple cases he was dealing with there."

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked.

"Dark Creature Control Agent," Hawk replied, his drawl still sounding funny to Harry's ears, "Lupin is an expert on non-corporeal apparitions and helped apprehend a particular Appalachian Ghoul that proved to be most difficult."

Harry was just about to ask for more details when Mrs. Weasley called out that supper was ready. Davis excused himself and left. Mrs. Weasley served up the casserole to Lupin, Tonks, and Harry, then said, "Harry dear, do eat up. Arthur and I need to get home to the kids. Stay safe and we'll see you next meeting."

"Good-bye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "thank you for dinner, you really didn't need to make it just for us."

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Harry, I just want to make sure you're eating right."

"Good-bye, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "Tonks, Remus, you too."

After the Weasleys left, Tonks looked at Harry and Lupin, "Wow Molly must seriously doubt our ability to provide our own meals." She took a bite of her casserole, "not that I'm complaining, it's delicious."

"In all fairness, Tonks, I doubt your ability to cook for yourself," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, shush it, Potter, or I might just decide to hex your toilet seat. Or, better yet," her voice taking on a more malicious tone, "I'll take you shopping for me again."

Harry groaned, and the two adults chuckled.

Half way through dinner, Harry asked Lupin, "What did Hawk mean when he said Snape was hiding something?"

Tonks and Lupin exchanged glances before his old professor sighed and answered, "Harry, anything we tell you about what goes on in an Order meeting stays between the three of us. You need to promise me that you won't share this information with Ron or Hermione."

"But—"

"Your word, Harry. By all accounts I shouldn't even share it with you, but I feel that we owe you some form of transparency as owner of the house. If you cannot keep this absolutely confidential, I have no qualms not telling you."

Harry nodded his head in acquiescence. He'd decide later if he should tell his friends.

"All I can say, Harry, is that there is doubt amongst members of the Order, a lack of trust similar to the last time. Tonight, unfounded accusations were made which led to a heated argument about loyalty between Severus and Hawk."

"You think Snape is actually Voldemort's spy?"

"NO! Dumbledore trusts, Snape, therefore so do I. Harry, if we can't trust each other then we have already lost the war. Last time, once the accusations of a traitor surfaced, it nearly tore the Order apart. No one was willing to trust anyone, except you father, James stayed loyal to his friends to his death."

"And it led to his death."

"Harry, the point is that we need to trust each other. Severus is risking his life every day, he has continued to supply the Order with crucial information that has saved many lives already and will continue to do so."

Harry looked at Lupin, "But what if Snape really is a spy?"

"We can't think that way, Harry, trust is one of the only things we have, and we mustn't lose it."

"I don't trust Snape."

"Do you trust me, Harry?"

Harry paused, "yes."

"I trust Dumbledore, do you?"

"Yes."

"Then please trust him to trust the right man."

Lupin wiped his mouth on his napkin, "Now, Harry, I'm going on a mission for the Order, I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back."

Harry looked from Lupin to Tonks, who looked worried, then back to Lupin, "Where are you going?"

"It's better I not say, now while I'm gone, Tonks will be here as often as she can, and other members of the Order will alternate in and out of Grimmuald Place."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Then consider it friendly company." Lupin stood up, "on that note, I'll retire. Goodnight, Harry, goodnight, Tonks."

"Goodnight, Remus."


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry walked into the kitchen the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that Tonks' hair was surprisingly dull and her eyes held a weariness that betrayed recent tears, and all energy appeared to be drained from her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Oh, Harry," she quickly rubbed her eyes as she looked up, "yeah, it's a little personal issue."

"Can I help?"

"No, thanks though," she gave him a half smile, "I think a hot shower should do me some good."

"Don't use up the hot water," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Tonks forced a chuckle as she walked out, though slowly and without her usual impishness.

Harry set about making his breakfast as he heard the water running what seemed like an absurd amount of time, he heard the sound of the water change from the bathtub facet to the shower head. As Harry sat at the table, he tried not to imagine Tonks in the shower, lathering her pale skin with soap, as the water poured down on her body.

He jerked his eyes up away from his bowl. Don't think about Tonks like that. He scolded himself, Yes, she's pretty, yes, she's been teasing me since she got here, but it's too bloody weird! Think of something: think of Quidditch. A few minutes of Seeker tactics and flight maneuvers, and Harry got his blood flowing properly his breakfast, he ran up the stairs to his was closing the door to her room as he reached the top of the stairs, wrapped only in a towel with a second one around her head, she said just as the door closed, "no peeking, Potter," her voice sounding livelier than earlier in the morning, but her hair that was peaking out form her towel, was still the dull mousey shook his head and continued to his plopped down on his bed and stared up at the let his mind wander, thinking of ways to spend his had guessed that Tonks would want to continue re-decorating the house but given her demeanor this morning he doubted that she would be pro-active. His musings were interrupted by a tapping. Hedwig was waiting on the window sill with a letter tied to her leg. He opened his window to the snowy owl. She stood by her cage dutifully holding her letter to him. Harry took the letter then put the bird in her cage, gave her a treat and stroked her feathers gently. Looking down at the letter, he recognized Hermione's script. Addressing him in blue, ball-point pen ink.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's about time that you write to me! I have been worried sick all summer. I wanted to write you at least three times, but Ronald convinced me that you just needed your space. I'm not surprised that you inherited Grimmauld Place, Sirius saw you as his son, so of course you were his heir, who else would it be? Well maybe Tonks, I guess being as she is his cousin, but I'm digressing. Have you freed Kreacher yet? You really shouldn't be keeping him as a slave, Harry._

 _Living with Lupin should be interesting. He's such an intelligent man, I'm sure you will learn a lot just by being around him. Maybe he can help you with material for the D.A. just think about all the ideas he might have. How do you handle full moons? Does he transform in the house?_

 _How are you doing with everything? Your letter was pretty brief. I know that there is more going on than you are letting on, and it's just not healthy for you to bottle up your emotions, Harry, don't keep me and Ron in the dark again. We are your friends and want to help._

 _Do you think Lupin will let us come stay the rest of the summer with you at Grimmauld Place? Or maybe you could stay at the Burrow for a while, Merlin knows that you'll go mad cooped up in Grimmauld Place all summer, that place is so gloomy._

 _Take care, Harry, and write back soon!_

 _Hermione._

Harry put down the letter with a sigh, leave it to Hermione to complain that he wasn't opening up enough about his emotional state. Of course, her letter was just one long string of questions, most of which he either did not have an answer or did not want to answer. He placed the letter on his desk and rubbed the corner of this eyes with this thumb and forefinger. He realized he had not thought of Kreacher since he took over as the Elf's master. He had been quite content to not deal with the lecherous creature. Hermione would never let up about House Elves, she truly had taken up their cause as her own, and there was no way anyone would change her mind. Harry knew he could never free Kreacher while the war was raging; the elf knew too much about the Order, nor did he particularly desire to have the maniacal imp around him. Yet, he realized the need to make sure that he was not committing himself into Bellatrix or the Malfoy's service.

"Kreacher," Harry commanded into the air. There was a crack and the hideous, bald head and pointy ears of the Black family's House Elf appeared at Harry's feet.

"Master summoned, Kreacher?" the small elf grumbled.

"Yes, Kreacher, I did," Harry paused not sure what to say.

"Kreacher does not wish to be here."

"That doesn't matter, Kreacher, I'm you master, not Bellatrix or Narcissa, so I expect you to be here, not with them, understood."

Kreacher scowled at Harry, obviously trying to find a way around what he just said. Harry quickly put the kibosh on his schemes by adding, "in fact, Kreacher, you are not allowed to see, or speak to either the Lestrange's or the Malfoys."

Kreacher was seething at Harry's order, Harry was instantly convinced that if Kreacher was not magically prohibited from doing so, he would murder Harry in his sleep at the first opportunity. Harry quickly decided that he was done dealing with the wretched elf, "now go clean the attic or something."

The elf was gone with a crack, all too happy to leave Harry's presence. Harry sighed, he would need to think of a more permanent solution to the Kreacher issue, but for now this would do. He thought, not for the first time since Sirius' death, that the best thing to do might be granting the elf's wish and hang his head on the wall with the others of his family. He stroked Hedwig as he pondered the different ways to handle Kreacher starting with Hermione's request for emancipation all the way to drowning the elf in a bucket of Troll urine, still not coming up with an actual solution.

CRASH!

"FILTHY HALF-BREED FREAK! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY FAMILY'S NAME AND HOUSE!"

Harry ran down the stairs.

"Oh, shut up, you Old Hag!" Tonks yelled back, picking herself up off the floor. Pulling the curtains closed, Harry looked over to Tonks. Her hair had changed back to purple, but it was not the vibrant shade she typically sported. He reached down and helped her stand up.

"Thanks, Harry,"

"No problem." Harry looked at the troll leg umbrella stand over which Tonks had tripped again, "do you want to get rid of that?"

"It's your house, Potter, I'm not going to tell you what to do with your things," she paused, "although it doesn't really fit the new look we're going for."

"Out it goes then," Harry picked up the stand, "it's actually heavier than I thought."

"Don't look at me to help lift it. I mean look at this body, sure it's sexy, but I'm small. I'm not really cut out for heavy lifting." Tonks put a hand on Harry's arm and lowered her voice to a husky tone, "but you, big boy, have lots of muscles."

"Ug!" Harry groaned as Tonks broke into peals of laughter.

"Alright, Harry, start a pile in the parlour of things to get rid of."

The rest of the day was spent removing items, from rooms and throwing them onto the pile. They left any of the possibly cursed items still in the house or anything magically stuck to the walls alone. By evening, the pile consisted of the Troll leg umbrella stand, four cabinets and all of their contents, two mouth eaten chairs, and five floor rugs.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow, Tonks?"

"Doth my ears deceive me? You want to go shopping?"

"I just don't want to have a big empty house."

"Aha, you liked shopping with me."

"No. I just–"

"You didn't like shopping with me? Is there someone you'd rather be shopping with?"

"No, Tonks it's not that, I want to go shopping to get new furniture. That's it, a quick trip into muggle London."

"Oh, Harry, didn't you learn last time? Shopping is never quick, especially with a woman." Tonks jumped up from her chair, stumbling as she did so, "on that note, I'm going to bed. Gotta be well rested for our adventure."

 **Ye Ol' Author's Note: Dear readers, sorry for the delayed in posting this chapter, I struggled finding an inspiration and settled for a bit of a filler I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to be more regular in future updates and make greater progress in the plot line. Until then, read on!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping with Tonks was not any better the second time. Granted, this time there was not anywhere near the number of innuendos, but it was not like there was anything inherently sexy to say when looking at a thrift store nightstand. She did ask if he wanted to tryout a new bed with her, but Harry did not dignify her with a response. Only after they purchased a few furniture items did they realize that they did not have a way to easily transport them to Grimmauld Place.

"Can't we just shrink them into pocket size items?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Potter, woman's clothing doesn't have functional pockets."

"Mine does."

"Well aren't you lucky." Tonk's stuck her tongue out at the teenager. "Drag them over here, and I'll do the charm.

"Reducio." The night stands shrank to the size of a coffee mug. "That'll do."

"Tonks, no way am I fitting those in my pockets." Harry objected.

"Fine, go get a bag from the cashier back in the store."

Harry heaved a sigh as he walked towards to the front of the store.

"Oh, don't sound so put upon; even 'The Chosen One' has to carry his own weight around me."

Having retrieved the bag, Harry and Tonks began walking down the sidewalks of muggle London.

"We still need to get new chairs." Harry mentioned, as they stopped at a cross walk, waiting for traffic.

"No, we don't."

"What?"

"Chairs are boring, Harry; welcome to the nineties."

"So, you're saying let's just sit on the floor?"

"Nope," Tonks' impish grin graced her face again, "Turn behind that building and we'll apperate to where we need to be."

Wary of what the mischievous witch had planned, Harry did as he was told. Once again, he felt the strain of apperation, squeezing him like he was inside of a tube. His feet hit the ground, and he staggered, only to be pulled down as Tonks lost her balance entirely. Looking around from where he lay, Harry noticed that they were on the floor of an alley, with the sound of people and cars passing buy. He also noticed, as he turned to the left, that he was dangerously close to Tonk's face and his hand was copping a feel.

"Boo," she said as their eyes met.

Harry quickly removed his hand and blushed as he stood up, helping Tonks to her own feet, "where are we?"

"The Mercury Mall."

"Again?" Harry groaned.

"Yes. No whining." She pointed a finger menacingly, accentuating her point. "Now come on, kiddo."

She led him by the hand into the mall, weaving their way through people. Tonks had a determined look in her eyes that said she had a set destination. Harry realized he had no idea how many turns they made, nor where in the mall they were, so when she finally pulled him into a store, he was shocked by what he saw. Bean Bags. Dozens of them filled the store in various patterns, sizes, and every color in the crayon box.

"See, Harry, these are what we need in your house." Tonks plopped herself down in one of the displays, "oo, I like this pink one."

"What, not the leopard print?" Harry replied as he sat on a black bag.

"Oh, we're getting a leopard one too."

Harry was suddenly once again grateful for the exchange rate being in his favor.

Apparating back to Grimmauld Place, they re-enlarged the furniture, and threw all the bean bags, seven in total, into the sitting room. Harry was now convinced that the absolutely most exhausting venture in the world was shopping. Climbing the stairs to his room, he laid on his bed gazing up at his canopy, becoming lost in the plain color of the fabric. The next thing he knew, Tonks was waking him up by rubbing his shoulder. She was sitting on his bed, and shadows were crossing his floor as the sun set behind the house.

"Harry,"

"I'm awake."

Tonks smiled. "About time too, you've slept all afternoon, supper's almost ready."

"Alright." Harry sat up and yawned as he stretched.

Dinner was an easy stove top stroganoff and noodles. As Harry cleared the dishes, Tonks mentioned. "I'm working the day shift this week, starting tomorrow."

"So, I have the house to myself while you're working?"

"No, there'll be someone here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"

"I'm not actually sure, I know Molly said she wanted to, but I think Dumbledore has her and Arthur doing something else this week."

"My luck it will be Snape."

Tonks laughed. "Like Snape would ever volunteer for anything, much less spending the day with you for a week. More likely it will be Mad-Eye, or maybe someone like Bill."

Harry nodded as he turned to look at her, but he quickly jumped back in shock as Mad-Eye Moody stared back at him,

"Constant Vigilance!"

Tonks broke into peals of laughter as she morphed back to herself. Harry's heart was beating faster than a Hippogriff's wings. "Your face, oh Harry, it was priceless!" Tonks managed to get out between laughs.

As he heart rate slowed, Harry was able to admit to himself it was a good prank, but he didn't want to admit that he had been spooked that easily, and he felt the blush on his face.

Tonks bumped her hip into his. "Hey, lighten up, tough guy." She dried her hands on a towel, "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Good-night, Tonks."

Harry was genuinely surprised that he slept that night, given the fact he took a three-hour nap. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where Tonks was drinking a cup of tea, dressed in her auror robes. Harry realized that she had a more authoritative look in the navy-blue robes than in the punk clothes she typically sported. Her hair was pink, but like the day before, it was still dull, and she had it pulled away from her face.

"Watcher, Harry,"

"Morning, Tonks." He made began prepping a cup of tea, Tonks flicked her wand and the kettle began to whistle, "thanks."

Sitting down across from her he gazed into his mug.

"You have to drink your tea before you can read the leaves."

"Funny."

"I know, I'm hilarious. I'm glad you appreciate my humor."

Harry grunted in response as he sipped his tea. Tonks looked at the clock. "I wonder where your babysitter's at."

Harry glared at her. "What time do you work?"

"My shift starts at seven."

"Do you like it? Being an auror?"

"I actually do, Harry, which is a good thing, you don't last long if you don't. I'm not where I want to be, but I'm still one of the youngest aurors on the force; hopefully there will an opening in Investigations soon."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a Patrol Auror, I pretty much walk around, write tickets, make the occasional arrest, nothing really cool."

"So, you're not hunting for Voldemort."

"Not directly, but now that the new minister recognizes that he's back, we're all involved in some way."

"I thought you were trained by Moody? Why aren't you in his old job?"

Tonks sighed. "Scrimgeour, the new Minister, was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when Mad-Eye resigned. The two of them never got along, so as soon as Mad-Eye was gone, Scrimgeour assigned me down to Patrol."

There was a knock on the door interrupting Harry's next question. Tonks stood up and answered, she came back in the kitchen followed by Hawk Davis.

"Harry, you met Hawk after the meeting." Harry nodded. "It looks like he's staying here for the week."

"Nice to see you again." Harry said.

"Like wise, Harry." Davis drawled.

Tonks swore. "Thestral crap, I'm going to be late. Alright, have fun guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't, Harry, bye!" With that she rushed out the door leaving Harry and Davis in the kitchen.

"Um…thanks for coming? I guess."

Davis chuckled. "You're obviously pleased."

"I can take care of myself."

"I've no doubt." The tall wizard sat down. "Be that as it may, I am here."

Harry huffed but went back to his tea. A silence fell between them. After a while, Harry got up and cleaned up for the day. Returning downstairs, he saw Davis inspecting a grandfather clock in the drawing room. Harry watched him closely, he looked to be around thirty, somewhere close to Lupin's height, but more muscular. His dark hair was cut short, his electric blue eyes reminded Harry of a Siberian Huskey that one of the Dursley's neighbors owned. A thin scar ran along his chin and cheekbone.

"When was the boggart evicted from this clock?"

Davis' question broke Harry from his observation. "Um…last year."

"He lived here for quite some time, a decade at least."

"Probably moved in sometime after Sirius' family died."

The wizard nodded in silent agreement.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

Davis paused. "Do you ask why I am in England or why am I here with you?"

"Both I guess."

"To answer the first, it is because I owed Lupin a favor. I came here to fight in this war. The second answer is that I am here now because you are a key figure in the war, and I am compelled to know you."

"Yeah well, I guess you can say that you've met 'The Chosen One' now." Harry replied dryly.

"I've never set store by prophesies."

"You're probably the only wizard in Great Britain who doesn't." The taller wizard hummed in response. "What is Snape hiding?" Harry asked the question he had harbored since the Order's meeting.

Davis looked at Harry suspiciously. "I reckon it was inevitable you'd ask given the snippet of conversation you heard the other night."

"Will you tell me?"

The man stared at Harry, as if he was evaluating his integrity and trustworthiness.

"It is a sensitive issue. One I am not entirely sure I should share."

"You don't trust me? I'm Voldemort's main objective."

"Precisely. You're a high-profile target, not the ideal candidate to receive delicate secrets." He gave a hint of a smile. "The No-Majs have a phrase, 'loose lips sink ships.' I imagine you know what that means."

"You're not telling me anything." Harry mumbled.

Davis nodded, with that same sly half-smile.

"I've already figured out that he's hiding something from the Order, that he's probably helping Voldemort more than us, and that you and Moody are the only ones who are suspicious."

"Ah yes, the old curmudgeon and I do agree. But I am the first to admit, Harry, that all I have are suspicions, founded suspicions mind you, but purely suspicions, nothing concrete."

Harry glared at him in frustration. He was not sure what he had expected the wizard, who was all but a total stranger to him, to share, but he had hoped for more than what he got. He recognized that he would not get much more out of Davis on the issue, as the American had meandered over to the other side of the room.

"Whatever Snape is hiding, Harry." Davis said as Harry began walking out of the drawing room. "It is likely masked by multiple levels of deception and betrayal. Be careful who you trust."

Harry paused. "Even you?"

"Even me."


End file.
